


Searching for Felicity

by AgeofAquarius



Series: Finding Felicity [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeofAquarius/pseuds/AgeofAquarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver decides that he needs to make sure Felicity is okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Searching for Felicity

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third drabble in the “Finding Felicity” series. This is more Oliver heavy than I had initially planned but I have method to my madness. This takes place about three days after “Finding Felicity”. “Arrow” is owned by DC Comics and CW. I make no money from this. Thank you to Olicity1013 for the continued support.

Oliver watched as Felicity walked through the plaza towards the hospital where Barry Allen was currently recuperating. Her trademark ponytail swinging behind her, and engrossed in her tablet. She looked fine. Happy if Oliver was honest with himself. He could almost hear Diggle’s warning in his head as he followed behind her. 

_“She’s going to be pissed if she sees you. Either as Oliver Queen or Arrow. Felicity will be pissed if she even senses you there.”_

_“I’ll deal with it when it comes, Digg.”_

While he was in Starling City, Oliver had resisted the urge to call Felicity while she had been visiting Barry. In fact, he had made himself a promise that when it came to the Barry Allen situation (which was just that a situation), he would remove himself from it. If she wanted to talk to him, she would call. 

But she hadn’t. 

On her prior visits to Barry, she would call or email to check in after her arrival. To check on her babies. To make sure he and Diggle had run the proper updates. Sometimes to just give him updates about Barry.

But she hadn’t and that bothered him. More so than he’d admit to anyone else.

He and Diggle had checked the tracker he had installed in her glasses. It showed her in Central City like her email had said. When they pulled up the CCTV footage, it showed her walking into the hospital, going into Barry’s room, and even talking to some of the staff. She looked fine and not in distress at all.

He had to be sure.

Which is why he currently found himself in Central City following behind a soon to be pissed Felicity Smoak as she walked through the crowd and entered the hospital.

If she yelled at him in her ‘Loud Voice’, that was okay. At least that nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach would be gone.

*~*

“How long do you plan on keeping me here?” Felicity asked as she paced her room looking for something… _anything_ that would tell her where she was being held.

Slade sighed, and looked up from his newspaper. “Until I deem it fit to let you go. We still haven’t discussed your relationship with Oliver Queen.”

“He’s my boss and I’m his employee. That’s it. “ 

“How long are you going to tell me that lie?” He asked, glancing at her, she thought, without malice. It was strange, this man, this person that Oliver had told her to fear, didn’t inspire that emotion in her at all. Instead, it made her even more curious about him. 

She stared at him and shrugged. “Holding me…for whatever reason is a complete waste of time. I’m just his executive assistant. No real secret there. Everyone knows that. People think I got the job because we had sex, which we haven’t. Not that I wouldn’t…but…” _Fuck._

Noticing Slade’s eyebrow quirk up as she finished her ramble, she sighed and sat back on the couch.

“You could at least give me my tablet,” she muttered as she grabbed her cup of coffee from the table.

He chuckled and opened his newspaper. “Now _that_ , Felicity, would be foolish.”


End file.
